


...И защищать

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Firefighter Liam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Лиаму кажется, что ни для кого другого он бы так не старался любой ценой вернуться домой. Только для того, кто когда-то примчался в больницу на краденом велосипеде и босиком и до крови сгрызал губы, меняя ему повязки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И защищать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Лиам всегда чувствует себя неловко, когда отношения начинают выруливать к постели. Не знает, не слишком ли он торопится, все ли делает правильно, стоит ли еще подождать, оставаться ли на ночь, приготовить ли с утра завтрак, не разрушит ли это все между ними? И к тому моменту, как доходит до дела, с Лиама уже сходит семь нервных потов, и он даже не помнит, есть ли у него презерватив, и куда он его положил, если есть.

Вероятно, все потому, что обычно после этого его отношения действительно угасают.  
С Луи он не то что не торопится — он сознательно тормозит. Он не верит ему до конца, он вообще не привык верить. Зейн твердит, что Луи только о нем и говорит, советует уже перейти к делу, а то он сведет всех с ума своим нытьем, но Лиам только упрямо качает головой. Ну что может быть нужно такому парню от Лиама? Ну, секс. Получит его и успокоится. И уйдет.

Несмотря на недоверие и постоянное ожидание неминуемого разрыва, Лиам не готов его отпустить.

Луи быстро устает намекать, но честно утихает, когда Лиам просит притормозить. Каждый раз, когда Лиам целует его, каждый раз, когда обнимает за плечи сонного перед телевизором, укладывая к себе на колени, когда сжимает его ладонь, — он чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спрашивает Луи как-то, укладываясь рядом. У него полуторка, не развернешься, и даже если бы он хотел отодвинуться, это бы не вышло. Впрочем, он тихо лежит рядом, так близко, что Лиам чувствует его дыхание на своем плече. Они были у Зейна, Луи выпил пинту пива — сам Лиам не пьет, но Луи не запрещает. Он вообще с интересом посмотрел бы на человека, который попробовал бы что-то Луи запретить.  
Лиам опять все испортил, и не может даже слов найти, чтобы это исправить.  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, — шепотом признается он.  
— Мы встречаемся три месяца.  
Лиам рефлекторно сжимает пальцы на его загривке от того, что он помнит.  
— Угу.  
— И мы ни разу не… нет, ты мне врешь. Я тебе не нравлюсь, — Луи резко садится, но не спешит вставать. От вида его опущенных плеч в свете уличного фонаря у Лиама что-то екает в груди. Он тоже садится, обнимает Луи крепко, прижимаясь к его спине, не обращая внимания на дежурный, но болезненный щипок, выражающий расстройство.  
— Ты мне очень нравишься.

Лиам был готов ко многому, он любит быть готовым ко всему, быть всегда начеку, но он совершенно не думал, что столкнуться ему придется с чужой неуверенностью, такой острой и громкой в ночной тишине комнаты.  
Лиам не может сказать ему, такому, что боится. Что не доверяет. Что не верит в лучшее. Не верит в них.

— Очень, очень нравишься, — повторяет он, прижимая Луи ближе, целуя в затылок, в висок, в щеку, гладит по груди, ждет, когда он расслабится, когда спина перестанет быть такой каменной, когда он повернет голову для поцелуя. И, увлекаясь, боится только одного — не дождаться.  
Луи вцепляется в него, развернувшись.

Лиам не думает о страхах, когда укладывает его на спину, целуя глубоко и жадно. Луи не отпускает его шею, держится крепко, но Лиам тренированный, ему хватает сил осторожно положить его, не уронить, и как только Луи касается постели, руки его начинают гладить Лиама везде, куда дотянутся. Он вообще не думает ни о чем, только ощущает, как становится жарко, как Луи выдыхает ему в ухо, как ткань трусов сминается под его ладонями. Он трется своим членом о член Луи, горячий, мокрый, не замечая, как дрожат руки от напряжения, как от ногтей Луи остаются царапины на плечах.  
— Ты раньше… — вздыхает Луи, не открывая глаз, и Лиам мотает головой. Он занимался сексом с парнями раньше, да, да, но никогда не терял так голову.  
— Да, да, нет, Лу…  
Луи смеется тихо, и по телу Лиама проходит дрожь. Он подхватывает его за бедра, рывком перекладывая удобней, не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, сжимает его ягодицы ладонями, млея от ощущения горячей кожи под руками, замирая от утробного стона Луи, и целует его с удвоенной силой.  
Луи с готовностью облизывает его пальцы, но замирает, сжимается, когда Лиам вводит в него первый. Лиам не придает этому значения, продолжает, вводит второй, когда считает, что пора, и Луи сжимает его руки с неожиданной силой.  
— Ли, больно.

Это как обжигает, и Лиам поспешно убирает руку, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в лицо. Луи улыбается.  
— Я раньше… ну, ни разу. Просто… чуть медленнее?  
Они находят смазку, и Лиам не жалеет ее, сбавляя темп, не ускоряясь, даже когда уже расслабившийся Луи просит об этом. Впрочем, когда Лиам пытается в него войти, Луи снова морщится и выворачивается.  
— Больно, — еле слышно говорит он, но Лиам слышит. Луи прячет лицо, и Лиам ложится рядом, обнимает его. Его член упирается Луи в поясницу.  
— Прости, — сквозь зубы цедит Луи. — Я…  
— Все хорошо. Нам не обязательно…  
— Ты говорил. А я настаивал, и теперь…  
— Лу, — Лиам тянет его за плечо настойчиво. — Лу. Луи. Все хорошо.  
Луи фыркает.  
— Все хорошо, — убеждает Лиам, сползая ниже. Они давно столкнули одеяло на пол, и ничего не мешает ему взять Луи за бедра, развернуть их к себе и взять его член в рот. Эрекция у него ослабла, но он шипит от внезапности, вгоняет ногти Лиаму в плечо, но не отталкивает. Его член быстро наливается кровью, и Лиам думал об этом не раз: как это будет, какой он на вкус, что ему нравится. Он не дразнит, сосет с энтузиазмом, расслабляет горло, когда Луи толкает бедра ему навстречу, слушает его и понимает, что может сам кончить только от этого. От Луи. 

Он глотает все, вытирает рот, отстраняясь, и сгребает Луи в объятия. Луи тянется к его члену рукой, а Лиаму уже надо так мало, буквально пару движений, чтобы кончить.

Пока они лежат в обнимку и целуются, мысли не спешат возвращаться, Но когда Луи вздыхает и прячет лицо у него на груди, Лиам осознает.

У них не получилось. Но получилось. Он причинил Луи боль. Теперь-то уж точно все. Какой там завтрак. Надо будет уйти, как Луи уснет, и заблокировать его звонки. Он не просто испортил ему секс, он испортил Луи первый секс.  
Луи вздыхает несколько раз, как перед нырком на глубину, и поднимает голову. Заставляет Лиама посмотреть ему в глаза, гладя по щеке, легонько царапая щетину пальцами.  
— Я тебя люблю.

Лиам давится вдохом.

Когда у них все получается, и Луи лежит у него на груди, лениво, расслабленно предлагая покурить прямо в постели, Лиам, отвлекшись от мысли, что надо будет постирать чужие простыни, иначе Найл их убьет, как-то неожиданно осознает, что в этот раз боялся зря. 

Они никуда не денутся. 

***

— Лиам! — кричит Луи с кухни, и Лиам морщится, пытаясь спрятаться за Найла. Найл смеется и выталкивает его из-за спины. Он тусит у них все выходные, переживая ссору с братом, и радостно помогает Луи травить Лиама, раз возиться с племянником его не пускают. — Иди сюда!  
Лиам очень, очень не хочет идти.  
— Лу, давай попозже.  
— Прокрастинация — это путь в небытие! Быстро сюда.

У него легкая рука, на самом деле. Он только в самом начале дергался и грыз губы, делая перевязки. Больше было некому, родители Лиама как раз были в отпуске, а мысль о том, что придется довериться Рут, вызывала ужас у них обоих. Луи вызвался сам, забрав его из больницы. Его там запомнили — не каждый день к ним врываются босые посетители в пижамных штанах и куртке на голое тело. На выписку, правда, он приехал приличный, с работы, в очках и своей «учительской униформе», как он ее называл. Картину немного портили пятна краски на пиджаке, но это было такой мелочью, что никто и внимания не обратил. Он сам сказал, что есть кому делать перевязки, не дав Лиаму согласиться на ежедневные визиты в больницу.

Больницы, как выяснит Лиам потом, Луи ненавидит еще больше, чем он сам.

Первый раз, когда он снимает пропитанный сукровицей бинт, присохший к ожогу, у него дрожат руки. Потом — нет.

Он приезжает каждый день после работы, привозит еду, флэшку с фильмами и лекарства. Когда ожоги сходят, и врач выписывает Пейна с больничного, Луи приезжает по инерции, и Лиам не отпускает его со словами: «А давай ты переедешь ко мне».  
Они скандалят-то по этому поводу всего ничего, куда дольше Найл дуется на Лиама, оставшись без соседа по квартире, а Луи на Хэллоуин идет в костюме медсестры.

В общем, у него легкая рука, но они оба ненавидят эти моменты.

Лиам, впрочем, хромает на кухню смиренно, иначе Лу устроит скандал, не постеснявшись Найла. На столе уже все разложено, и Луи сидит рядом — стулья он не то чтобы презирает, но стол полирует задницей с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.  
Лиам запрыгивает на освобождённое место на столе и ставит ногу Луи на колено. Ему даже в голову не приходит спросить, мыл ли Лу руки и стерильны ли бинты — тут Луи дотошнее его самого.  
— Я срежу, — сообщает Луи хмуро, начав снимать повязку. — Ты опять ворочался ночью? Опять кровь.  
Лиам виновато пожимает плечами.

Рана не такая большая, дюйма четыре, но глубокая и зашитая. Если бы ему чуть-чуть не повезло, и кусок балки упал бы дальше, он бы, вероятно, вообще лишился ноги, а так ничего, только распорол гвоздем.

Луи забирал его из больницы с каменным лицом.

Его уже знают в части, и Лиам махнул рукой на конспирацию, в ответ на какие-то шуточки открыто заявив — да, я гей, да, это мой парень, да, он будет забирать меня из больницы, звонить и спрашивать, почему я задерживаюсь, и приходить со мной на корпоративы. Проблемы?

Проблем не оказалось. Ребята пошептались и пожали плечами, выразив свое одобрение через начальника части, когда узнали, что Луи — учитель. Один из старших даже перевел к нему в класс своего сына и нарадоваться не мог, потому что мальчишка начал заниматься.

Поэтому в этот раз Луи позвонили сразу. Он приехал прямо с работы, оставив за себя помощника, и, как подозревает Лиам, не устроил сцену в больнице только потому, что это было бы уже слишком предсказуемо. Ну и перепугался очень.

— Тебе так швы в понедельник не снимут, можешь не ездить даже, — Луи занят обработкой раны и не поднимает головы. Он никогда не смотрит Лиаму в лицо в такие моменты, работая сосредоточенно. Если Лиам говорит, что больно, он останавливается на секунду, давая передохнуть, и продолжает чуть осторожнее, но так же уверенно.

Найл в комнате заказывает пиццу. Они все выходные сидят взаперти, на пицце и пиве, потому что Найл расстроен — он устраивается на диване между ними, требуя, чтобы его обняли, и не желает уезжать домой. До Рождества полторы недели, и если он не помирится с братом, то уедет на все каникулы к маме в Ирландию, а он хотел к отцу и брату, потискать племянника.

Луи готовит с малышней рождественскую постановку и все свободное время сидит за ноутбуком и бумажками, переписывая сценарий и распределяя роли. Делать это с Найлом под боком тяжело, и он работает даже ночью, когда Найл засыпает, и Лиам, как Лу думает, тоже.  
Он даже дома ходит в очках, пытаясь спрятать от Лиама темные круги под глазами.  
За постановку доплачивают, и, если бы не это, Лиам бы уже десять раз предложил спихнуть ее на кого-то другого, но он на больничном, а им еще покупать подарки и билеты на поезд домой, сначала к Луи, потом к Лиаму.

— Парни, пиво греется! — кричит Найл, и Луи морщится. Лиам дует ему в макушку, но Луи не отвлекается, и Лиам ерошит ему волосы.  
— Найлер, перерыв с пивом. Помой-ка посуду лучше.  
Луи заканчивает бинтовать и неожиданно касается колена Лиама губами — в благодарность. Лиам притягивает его к себе и шепчет на ухо:  
— Ложись спать, Лу. Ты на ногах не стоишь.

Луи бурчит что-то неразборчиво, но, пока Найл моет посуду и прибирает кухню, успевает заснуть на диване.

Лиам, хромая, относит на кухню привезенную пиццу и возвращается укрыть его пледом и снять очки.

***

Он просыпается и судорожно пытается выпутаться из одеяла, еще не понимая, длится сон или уже закончился, потому что темнота и ощущение вжимающего в землю страха все еще с ним. Одеяло летит на пол, подушку Луи прижимает к себе, силясь отдышаться и понять, что происходит. В комнате холодно — окно по привычке открыто, Лиам любит спать при свежем воздухе, и неработающее отопление ему не мешает. 

Только Лиама рядом нет, и Луи вцепляется в подушку зубами. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте и он прекрасно узнает комнату и понимает, что это был сон, но вспоминает, что ему снилось и почему так страшно.

Они тогда только начали встречаться, только прошли стадию первых свиданий, и Луи даже не представлял, что Лиам мог вписать его в свой список экстренных контактов, и звонок из больницы застал его врасплох. Ему не должны были звонить, у Лиама же родители, две сестры, и наверняка должен был быть кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто не пытался бы сообразить, как он связан с «несчастным случаем», с тяжестью ожогов, с «состоянием тяжелым, но стабильным». Кто-то, кто примчался бы в больницу на такси, а не на украденном из коридора велосипеде соседа, в пижамных штанах и босиком. Кто-то, кого бы пропустили в палату без сомнений, без настойчивых просьб показать удостоверение личности, без сопровождающей медсестры, которая не вышла ни на секунду. Кто-то, кто не кричал бы в серое от пепла лицо, что они расстаются немедленно, прямо сейчас, когда Лиам выздоровеет, потому что если он собрался помереть героически, пусть ищет себе другую вдову.  
Кто-то, у кого прокушенные губы затянулись бы раньше, чем закончились ежедневные перевязки.

Луи уходит на кухню, не включая свет, и щелкает выключателем чайника. Диод светится оранжевым, Луи привычно кусает губы. На часы он не смотрит.

Ему до сих пор снится, что все кончается не так. Что ожоги не второй, а третьей степени. Что Лиама придавливает рухнувшей крышей. Что он обжигает легкие. Что он задыхается в дыму. Что он падает с высоты.

Он старается не спать, когда у Лиама ночные дежурства, но получается не всегда. К тому же представлять все это наяву — еще хуже. 

Чай выходит безвкусным: заварка старая, а молока в холодильнике на одну чашку, которую Луи утром заварит Лиаму, если все нормально. Луи бездумно ходит по квартире, думая, пытаться ли спать дальше или лучше почитать до утра, но натыкается на свой телефон, мигающий новым сообщением.

У Луи уже два года стойкая аллергия на СМС и звонки во внеурочное время. Два года он открывает их с содроганием, не зная, чего ждать. Иногда он думает, что Лиаму больше нравится не спасать людей, а гробить Луи.

«Люблю пожжары рядом с домоммм, — пишет Лиам. — Все в порядке, буду рано».

Лиам находит его утром, свернувшимся клубком в кресле. Луи не просыпается, когда Лиам переносит его в кровать досыпать полтора часа до будильника, и ничего не говорит об этом утром.

Иногда Лиаму кажется, что ни для кого другого он бы так не старался любой ценой вернуться домой. Только для того, кто когда-то примчался в больницу на краденом велосипеде и босиком и до крови сгрызал губы, меняя ему повязки.

***

Зейн приглашает регулярно, но Лиам всегда отказывается — он не видит особой радости в том, чтобы смотреть, как другие напиваются и ведут себя как идиоты. Он не пьет, в пабе всегда душно, шумно, и друзей Зейна он почти не знает. Они сами-то познакомились совершенно случайно — у соседей Зейна был пожар, он помогал тушить, Лиам приехал на вызов и окатил его водой из шланга, потому что Зейн, успокаивая соседского ребенка, не заметил, что у него тлеет капюшон толстовки.

Но в этот раз у него совершенно нет отмазок — дежурство только следующим вечером, все домашние дела переделаны, с родителями по скайпу он уже поговорил, и откровенно мается от скуки — из-за грозы в его доме отключается электричество. Зейн, кажется, чуть не падает от удивления, но быстро берет себя в руки и диктует адрес.

В пабе уже шумно, когда Лиам приезжает, это раздражает немного, и Лиам позволяет Зейну развести его на пинту пива. Кого-то из компании Лиам знает и здоровается, кого-то видит в первый раз. Зейн их знакомит, они вежливо улыбаются друг другу и жмут руки, но Лиам не запоминает толком. Свою пинту он цедит целый вечер, болтает с Зейном, играет в дартс и неплохо, в общем-то, проводит время до тех пор, как уровень шума вырастает еще, а компания значительно пьянеет и решает перебраться в клуб. Тут Лиам подсаживается к Зейну попрощаться. Зейн отрывается от своего приятеля — вроде они вместе работают, Лиам не запомнил, вряд ли они еще когда-то пересекутся — и хлопает его по плечу.  
— Может, в клуб, Ли?  
— Не хочу, Зейн. Мне все-таки на дежурство завтра.  
— А мне на работу с утра, — вставляет парень и поднимается. — Я тоже поеду, Зед.  
Зейн вздыхает расстроенно и выходит их проводить, обнимая за плечи.  
— Вам же в одну сторону? — Они смотрят друг на друга и пожимают плечами. Зейн задумывается и кивает уверенно: — В одну, точно. Лиам просто раньше выйдет. Берите одно такси, сэкономите.

Они слушаются. Садятся в одну машину и молчат неловко, обсудив погоду, положение футбольных команд в чемпионате — ни один, впрочем, не говорит, за кого болеет — и маршрут.  
— Так вы с Зейном вместе работаете? — прерывает неуютную тишину Лиам, просто чтобы что-то спросить. Парень — Ли? Люк? Ларри? — оживляется. В пабе он был душой компании, ни минуты не сидел молча, и сейчас явно мучится.  
— Да. Он английский преподает, а я младшие классы веду. Хотел драму, но руководство школы решило, что это слишком опасное клише, и мне дали малышню. Но они классные, с ними всегда интересно.  
— Клише?  
— Ну, преподаватель драмы, молодой, холостой, слухи ходят, — он пожимает плечами и улыбается. У него очаровательная улыбка, замечает Лиам внезапно. В пабе он хохотал вовсю, и это было не так заметно, а сейчас они тихо разговаривают в темноте кэба, и он неожиданно спокойный, улыбается так, и Лиам трясет головой от этих неуместных мыслей, как мокрая собака.  
Холостой, он сказал.  
— Не верю, что у тебя нет девушки, — выпаливает он, не успев подумать, и захлопывает рот, клацнув зубами. Идиот. Это пиво в нем говорит, не иначе. Парень снова ухмыляется, удивленно подняв бровь.  
— Нет.  
— И у меня нет, — обреченно говорит пиво в Лиаме. Парень смеется.  
— Как так? Ты же парень героической профессии, девчонки таких любят.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Зейн сказал. Он давно тебя хотел с нами затащить куда-нибудь, все рассказывал, как ты пожар тушил.  
Лиам пожимает плечами и умолкает благоразумно.

Они, оказывается, живут совсем недалеко — станция на метро, пешком дойти можно, но на улице холодно, и парень решает ехать дальше, высадив Лиама.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, Лиам. Надеюсь, не последний раз видимся, — рукопожатие у него крепкое, хотя сам он довольно компактный. Не маленький, нет, ненамного ниже Лиама, и такой шумный, что это с лихвой компенсирует недостаток роста. И руки у него аккуратные.  
— Мне тоже, — Лиам выдыхает и решает попробовать метод «пальцем в небо»: — Ли?  
— Луи, — с улыбкой поправляет тот. Лиам тоже улыбается смущенно.  
— Луи.

В следующий раз они встречаются с Зейном через неделю, сразу после дежурства Лиама. Ему все кажется, что от него пахнет гарью, хоть он и помылся на работе. Зейн плюхается в кресло напротив, кидает на стол стопку бумаг и вгрызается в заказанный сэндвич, чуть не урча.  
— Спаситель. Ангел небесный. Обожаю тебя.  
— Вас там не кормят?  
— Не успел, контрольные у трех классов. Вон, Луи мне, засранец, яблоко принес. А я от них только больше есть хочу.  
Луи. Учитель младших классов. Лиам торопливо отхлебывает чай, обжигаясь, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то лишнего.  
— Вы тогда нормально доехали? Он все уши прожужжал про тебя. Предложил сходить в музей пожарной части. Луи! В музей! Тащит туда свою малышню. О! Может, ты ему покажешь, как там все?  
— У нас экскурсовод есть, — отвечает Лиам. Зейн смотрит на него пристально, поверх сползающих очков, которые носит для солидности.  
— А, может, ты все-таки покажешь? Или он тебе не понравился?  
— При чем тут это?  
— Ну, не знаю. Он так о тебе расспрашивал, я подумал… — Зейн смущается и насыпает в чай столько сахара, что даже Лиаму было бы слишком сладко. Это все еще скользкая тема, хоть Лиам как-то и рассказал ему о своей ориентации. Так вышло, что у него не слишком много друзей, а Зейн после знакомства не отстал от него, вытаскивал погулять в парке, попить чаю, и Лиам было принял это за знаки внимания, но Зейн на вопрос округлил глаза и заверил, что это нормально, конечно, но Лиам просто нравится ему как друг. Было неловко, но они пережили это довольно быстро.

Лиам с недоверием качает головой. Ну как он мог заинтересовать Луи? Луи — душа компании, красивый, работает учителем, у него явно нет отбоя ни от девушек, ни от парней, если он вообще парнями интересуется. Но спрашивать об этом у Зейна не хочется. А Лиам что? Закончил только среднюю школу, уехал от родителей, устроился пожарным — мозгов много не надо. И внешность у него самая обычная. Им даже поговорить толком было не о чем. Смешно.

Он вспоминает об этом разговоре, когда приходит на работу и вместо привычного трепа коллег слышит гвалт детских голосов. Экскурсии обычно все-таки проходят в музее, в часть детей редко пускают, но тут шум явно исходит из гаража. Лиам заглядывает внутрь и встречается глазами с начальником смены, который только плечами пожимает и машет ему рукой — проходи, мол, не торчи в дверях.

Он заходит и видит, как Луи снимает с пожарной машины залезшего туда мальчишку. На пол он его так и не ставит, держит на руках, пока зорко следит за остальным своим разбежавшимся выводком, В отличие от прошлого раза он выглядит совершенно иначе — в брюках, рубашке и кардигане, и ко всему в очках.  
Лиам останавливается и так стоит, пока Луи не замечает ему и не машет радостно.  
— А можно детям настоящий пожарник о работе расскажет? — спрашивает он экскурсовода. Экскурсовод радостно соглашается, явно утомленный такими маленькими детишками, которые не хотят слушать об истории части. Начальник смены тоже соглашается, и Лиам слишком поздно понимает, что надо рвать когти.  
— Пейн! Иди сюда. Вот, один из наших лучших сотрудников. Он все вам расскажет.  
Лиам смотрит на него с немым вопросом: «Что — все?» — но начальник только хлопает его по плечу и уходит.

Лиам давно думал, что надо приходить на дежурство вовремя, а не заранее.

Но, как оказывается, Луи, с улыбкой шепчущий ему поверх детских голов «привет» и «извини», отзывающийся на «мистер Томлинсон», способен враз утихомирить и рассадить свою малышню, и им действительно интересно, что рассказывает Лиам, они слушают и задают вопросы, и Лиам даже дает померить каску всем, включая учителя.  
— Сфоткай меня, — просит он. Лиам послушно берет у него из рук телефон и снимает. Луи, стянув каску, приглаживает волосы и не торопится забирать телефон. Лиам так и стоит с ним, как идиот. Луи мнется, вздыхает, окидывает взглядом детей — Лиам не удивится, если он за эту секунду успевает их сосчитать — и говорит:  
— Может, сходим как-нибудь чаю попьем?  
Драматичная подводка не обещала такого развития, и Лиам кивает машинально.  
— Телефон? — Луи улыбается. Лиам послушно забивает свой номер и возвращает аппарат.  
Потом, отойдя от шока, он думает, что Луи не позвонит. Явно Зейн приложил руку и к визиту, и к вопросу, и Лиам еще настучит ему по тощей шее, но все равно. Не позвонит.

— А знаешь, я ведь не думал даже, что ты позвонишь, — говорит Лиам. Они перебирают вещи Луи, пакуя их перед переездом, и натыкаются на ту фотку, где он в пожарной части, в очках и шлеме пожарного. Луи плюхается на пол — кровать он уже продал — и заглядывает ему через плечо.  
— Почему?  
Лиам пожимает плечами. Он до сих пор не понимает, почему Луи с ним. Почему они тогда два часа гуляли, забыв про чай, почему Луи смотрел и смотрит на него такими глазами, почему поцеловал первым, привстав на цыпочки, почему они вообще вместе. Любить Луи сложно только иногда, а для Лиама уже просто, как дышать. Как можно так любить его самого — он не понимает.  
— Ты был такой… брутальный щеночек, — зевает Луи, склоняя голову ему на плечо. — Мне было интересно.  
— А сейчас?  
— Чего? И сейчас интересно. Ты человек-загадка, Лиам Пейн. Таких больше не делают.  
Лиам фыркает и снимает с его носа очки, чтобы поцеловать.  
Все будет хорошо, пока Луи интересно.  
— Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, — отрываясь от поцелуя, говорит Луи, и Лиам не может разобрать, ирония это или неожиданная правда. — Доволен?  
— Да.  
Он очень доволен, на самом деле.

***

— Лу, я с дежурства пойду сразу в больницу, не теряй меня, — напоминает Лиам из кухни. Он заваривает себе крепкий чай, Луи читает в кровати, собираясь спать, виделись они за день два часа, и Лиам уверен, что говорил про обследование, точно уверен. Но реакция Луи говорит об обратном.  
— Что случилось? Тебе плохо? — он садится, откладывая книгу, и смотрит тревожно. Сонный, теплый после душа, очень домашний. Лиам падает рядом и утыкается лицом ему в живот, прикусывая кожу.  
— Все нормально. Плановое обследование. Я вроде говорил?  
— Не говорил, — Луи машинально ерошит его остриженные волосы. — Почки?  
— Почки.

Одна почка у Лиама не работает с детства. Он старается не помнить больницы и врачей, которых перевидал за четыре года на жизнь вперед, бесконечные уколы, от которых задница была черной, потому что полагалось тридцать две инъекции в день, чтобы он жил.  
О диализе он вообще не хочет вспоминать.

По сравнению с тем, что было, обследование раз в полгода-год, на которое его отправляют из части —мелочи. Просто Луи дергается каждый раз, как он упоминает больницу, будто ошпаренный. Лиам может его понять.

— Тебе точно не хуже? — Луи поднимается его проводить и стоит в дверях, поджимая пальцы на босых ногах — пол холодный.  
— Точно. Все нормально, Лу. Иди спать.  
— Напиши, когда освободишься.  
— Ты на работе будешь.  
— Именно поэтому, — Луи сдвигает очки на кончик носа, — я и прошу написать, а не позвонить, Пейн.  
Лиам только пожимает плечами и целует Луи на прощание.

Он отчаянно пытается не заснуть, но развлечений в палате немного — слушать надрывный кашель соседа справа за тонкой занавеской, разделяющей их койки, либо рыдания ребенка слева. Телефон включать не разрешают, окон нет, а врач все не возвращается, и Лиам болтает босыми ногами за неимением лучших занятий. Привычный осмотр затягивается, когда врач, взглянув на результат УЗИ, не откладывает его в сторону, как всегда, а удивленно поднимает кустистые брови. Потом зовет еще одного врача, женщину неопределенного возраста с нечитаемым лицом. Лиам привык к тому, что в него тыкают пальцами, но так тщательно его не осматривали давно, и он очень старается не думать о том, что там такого нашли. 

Он вспоминает о том, что обещал написать Луи, но телефон выключен, а прошло уже два часа, и Луи, наверное, волнуется. А значит, точно будет кричать на Лиама, что тот не в состоянии запомнить даже такую маленькую просьбу. Лиам обычно всегда пишет ему после дежурства, это старое соглашение, о котором они не говорят и не говорили никогда. Даже утром в выходной Луи ждет это короткое «Все нормально, еду домой», и Лиам пишет всегда. Но сегодня он рассчитывал написать после больницы, и… да, Луи точно на него наорет.

— Мистер Пейн, — заглядывает к нему медсестра. Он натягивает больничную робу на колени. — Анализы скоро будут готовы.  
— Мне можно одеваться?  
— Врач подойдет через десять минут.  
— А который час? — наручных часов Лиам не носит.  
— Половина двенадцатого, — отзывается медсестра, делая какие-то пометки в его карте.  
Врач приходит и долго вздыхает, рассказывая Лиаму все то, что он и без того знает, поэтому Лиам слушает вполуха. Занятия у Луи кончаются в полдень. Лиам должен был написать ему часа три назад.  
— … так что вам нужно лечь на обследование.  
— Зачем? — Лиам понимает, что все прослушал. — Вы же только что меня обследовали!  
— Мистер Пейн. Мы пока не можем понять до конца, что происходит с вашей второй почкой, но появилась динамика, а с таким поверхностным обследованием тяжело определить, какая именно.  
— Но она же не работает. То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это может быть…  
— Мистер Пейн, — утомленно перебивает его врач. — Я хочу сказать, что необходимо полноценное обследование, УЗИ и анализом мочи здесь не обойтись. Это займет пару дней, и я бы советовал не затягивать.

Лиам кивает потерянно и начинает одеваться. У него есть пара отгулов, и можно отдежурить сутки, чтобы было время, но ему страшно. Ему опять страшно.  
Он не успевает включить телефон и увидеть пропущенные вызовы и СМС — Луи слышно издали.  
— Я вам еще раз повторяю, молодой человек, мы не даем информацию о пациентах! — девушка-регистратор уже разговаривает с ним на повышенных тонах, и Лиам торопится к ним, лавируя между пациентами приемного покоя.  
— Лу, я здесь. Все нормально.  
Луи меряет его взглядом, но не кричит, а притягивает к себе за футболку и целует прямо перед девушкой. Она, впрочем, даже не смотрит на них, но Луи выдыхает, добившись своего. Обычно он прорывается через регистраторов быстрее, привычно, хоть у них и нет никаких документов, подтверждающих родство, но Луи записан как основной контакт во всех его бумагах, и иногда это помогает. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Луи уже на улице. Он держит Лиама за руку, и Лиам сжимает его пальцы покрепче — это плохой признак, Луи обычно не любит демонстрировать отношения на публике, но сейчас он не отпускает Лиама от себя и даже не кричит. Он не говорит ничего привычного, — например, что он чуть с ума не сошел или что волновался, —просто задает вопрос ровным тоном и ждет ответа.  
— Что-то нашли. Надо будет лечь на обследование на пару дней.  
— Что именно?  
— Пока не знают. Извини, что не написал, все нормально, просто они телефон не дают включать.  
Луи молча кивает и не смотрит на него.  
— Луи, — Лиам останавливает его прямо посреди тротуара. В них врезается спешащая девушка, уткнувшаяся в экран мобильника на ходу, бурчит что-то и обходит. — Слушай, все нормально. Все в порядке пока. Ну?  
Луи кивает, не поднимая глаз, и Лиам обнимает его, прижимая к себе.  
— Хуево, что у тебя работа такая, а еще и это, и я… — сбивчиво говорит Луи и сглатывает, — я хочу хоть иногда не думать о том, что я тебя могу потерять.  
Лиаму хочется пошутить глупо, мол, он не носки, чтобы его так легко было потерять, но он не решается. Они так и стоят посреди тротуара в обнимку, пока Луи не выдыхает и не щиплет Лиама за сосок.

Луи рвется к нему, но Лиам возражает — это не стационар, это всего лишь обследование, в больнице ему надо провести одну ночь, Луи не пустят, скорее всего, а скандалов не хочется. К тому же он знает, что будет не в духе — он ненавидит все эти обследования, литры воды, которые надо пить перед УЗИ, больничную диету и кучу анализов, чужие пальцы в холодном латексе на спине и сухой клинический интерес нефрологов. Они с Луи вместе уже несколько лет, и Луи реагирует на него как зеркало, поэтому этот визит — не лучшая затея. Слишком велик шанс поругаться на пустом месте. А если учесть, что Луи тоже на взводе, и его болезнь Лиама пугает куда сильнее, а Лиам на него тоже реагирует моментально — плохая, плохая идея.  
Они сходятся на том, что Луи пойдет с ним на окончательный прием к врачу. Лиам с детства предпочитает, чтобы все результаты сообщали ему, а не маме или кому-то еще, но тут идет на компромисс.

— Мистер Пейн, — врач, поднимая глаза от бумаг, смотрит на Луи, независимо вздернувшего подбородок, будто в ожидании какой-нибудь реплики, но не комментирует его присутствие. — Что же, по результатам обследования я могу вас поздравить.

Луи хмыкает — обследование было недешевым, и только страховка Лиама позволила им не залезть в отложенные деньги, так что они все шутили, что за такие деньги найти что-то плохое было бы полным свинством.

— Все в порядке, изменений нет?  
— Изменения как раз есть. У вас заработала вторая почка, мистер Пейн. Все расшифровки будут в вашей карте, но не буду грузить вас терминологией — у вас все хорошо. Лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Не советую злоупотреблять алкоголем, и лучше бы и дальше соблюдать диету, но…

Вторая почка. Заработала. Лиам теперь полностью здоровый человек.

Луи осторожно берет его за руку, пальцы у него ледяные, и Лиам вздрагивает, выходя из ступора. Врач смотрит на них, неожиданно улыбаясь.  
— Поздравляю, мистер Пейн.

Луи не оставляет попыток его напоить в течение месяца.

***

Лиам приносит с работы котенка, ободранного, одноухого, пищащего дурниной весь день. Приносит и уходит на суточное дежурство, потом возвращается и уезжает на неделю на учебу в Лондон, потом ночует у родителей. К его возвращению Луи, уставший писать СМС, орет сам не хуже котенка. Животное выглядит неплохо, отъевшееся и вымытое, но Луи готов на стены лезть, судя по его виду. Лезет он, впрочем, на Лиама.  
— Я дважды стирал плед, — сообщает он, выпустив пар и расцарапав Лиаму спину. Кто учится от кого плохому, непонятно. — Дважды!  
— Зачем? — лениво интересуется Лиам. Раньше этот плед вообще не стирался, а теперь, действительно, пахнет стиральным порошком, а не пролитым пивом. Их квартира — дешевая съемная студия, на что-то более приличное пока не хватает. Зато они живут отдельно, и все друзья тусят у них, поэтому плед, притащенный когда-то Гарри, чем только не поливали, в основном спиртным, и потом максимум вытряхивали и замывали мокрой тряпочкой. Днем плед служит покрывалом на диване, ночью им укрывается Луи, которому, по его словам, вечно жарко под одеялом рядом с Лиамом. Лиам, почти каждое утро просыпающийся от того, что на него ночью заползли и завернули в плед поверх его одеяла, давно не всем его словам верит.  
— Твой чертов котенок его заблевал. Дважды, Лиам! Дважды! 

Лиам смеется. Когда-то он сам так возмущался, выговаривая Луи: «Твой лепрекон сожрал всю еду!», «твой Гарри занял весь диван!». Лиам принес котенка первый раз, а Луи притаскивал своих бродячих друзей не единожды. Тот же Гарри жил с ними три месяца. Он тогда сидел без работы и на грани вылета из университета, Луи подобрал его в баре, где работал, и привел домой, вот так просто. «Это Гарри, Ли. Он поживет с нами немного». Тогда Лиам еще не умел говорить Луи «нет» и согласился, решив, что выносить из их квартиры все равно нечего. Гарри остался, прижился и подарил им этот плед на годовщину, с первой новой зарплаты. Когда он съехал к своему бойфренду, такому же несуразному, как он сам, Луи и Лиам месяц питались сухими завтраками три раза в день, пока не привыкли снова ходить в магазин и готовить хотя бы сосиски.

— Отдадим его Гарри. Мне этот блохастый гаденыш уже все нервы вытрепал.  
— У Ника аллергия.  
— У меня тоже! На настырных животных!  
— На Гарри у тебя аллергии нет, — лениво возражает Лиам, зевая и утыкаясь носом в затылок Луи. — Давай оставим?  
— Нет.  
— Лу.  
— Нет! Позвони Рут завтра. Скажи, что уникальная порода, спасенный из огня, счастья приносит — мешками.

Лиам до сих пор не очень умеет говорить Луи «нет», поэтому подгребает его под себя и молчит, надеясь, что к утру Луи забудет.

Он просыпается среди ночи от осторожных шагов маленьких лапок по его спине. Котенок, вспугнутый его шевелением, замирает, но потом отважно продолжает свой путь, устраиваясь в конце концов на кусочке пледа, между его плечом и подушкой Луи. Когда Лиам чешет его пальцем за уцелевшим ухом, он начинает урчать, и Лиам боится, что Луи проснется, но тот только вздыхает во сне.

Утром он просыпается от вопля возмущения, Луи ворчит все утро, что кошкам не место в кровати, особенно если им предоставлена прекрасная собственная коробка из-под кед, но про звонок Рут не вспоминает.  
Котенка в итоге забирает Найл, залив его и плед соевым соусом, потому что Луи действительно пытается запихнуть в стиральную машинку всех троих.

***

Это была идея Гарри. Почему никто, кроме Лиама, не счел ее провальной — ему не понять. Гарри, с его-то ростом, на удивление неуклюжий, к этому все привыкли, и Луи очень громко требует выдать детский шлем, пока Гарри отмахивается от него, шнуруя коньки. Шлем им даже выдают — против сдвоенного фронта Луи и Найла девушка-администратор не может устоять, — и они с трудом напяливают его на кудри Гарри.

Лиам не любит каток: катается он плохо, ему все время бросаются под ноги какие-то дети, и он предпочитает мирно нарезать круги вдоль бортика. Разумеется, его травят за это, но он только машет рукой, ссылаясь на Зейна, который вообще наотрез отказался от такой сомнительной активности и стоит за пределами коробки, замотанный в два шарфа.

Луи с Найлом дурачатся, ездят быстро, подхватывают Гарри под руки и катают его кругами, как некоторые родители возят своих детей, и Лиам улыбается, глядя на них. Он отвлекается всего на секунду и недоуменно вскидывается, когда краем глаза замечает, как Зейн кидается к бортику.

Найл еще смеется, поднимая Гарри со льда и пытаясь догнать его улетевший шлем. Зейн кричит, спрашивая, все ли в порядке, и Найл кивает. Они с Лиамом в четыре руки ощупывают Гарри, тот отбивается и тоже хохочет:  
— Да в порядке я, целый! Ну что вы пристали!  
— Ты можешь и на ровном месте убиться, Хазза, — говорит Найл. — Лу, вставай, отморозишь задницу.

И только тут Лиам понимает, что Луи, на которого они свалились, не встает.

— Лу? — он падает на колени рядом, не заботясь о том, что кому-то мешает. Люди начинают собираться вокруг; у Зейна лицо такое, будто он готов перемахнуть через бортик и выбежать на лед прямо в туфлях. — Лу, ты цел?

Луи пытается сесть, но вскрикивает, и Лиам хватает его за плечо.  
— Что, Луи?  
— Кажется, я очень неудачно упал, — Луи пытается улыбнуться, но выходит гримаса.  
— Можешь встать?  
— Что у вас случилось? — кричит администратор.  
— Луи? — Найл взволнованно склоняется над ними. — Ты как?  
Луи закусывает губу и пытается встать, опираясь на руку Лиама. Это ему удается, но с трудом, и лицо у него белеет моментально.  
— Что болит?  
— Рука. Кажется, я руку сломал.

Он падает на скамейку, когда они выходят с катка, и вокруг него все хлопочут, пока Лиам не разгоняет их.  
— Дай посмотрю. Да отойдите, я пожарный!  
Его учили оказывать первую помощь, он может зафиксировать перелом, но для этого надо сначала посмотреть, а Луи кричит от боли коротко при попытке снять с него свитер, а потом кусает губы до крови. 

Они до последнего надеются на ушиб, но, когда свитер осторожно все-таки стягивают, сразу становится ясно — нет. Не повезло.

У Лиама трясутся руки, пока он расшнуровывает ему коньки. От пальцев Луи, который вцепляется ему в плечо здоровой рукой, останутся синяки, это точно.  
— Потерпи, — тихо просит он. — Сейчас поедем в больницу, потерпи немного.

Зейн вызывается их отвезти, и давит на газ так, что Лиаму приходится рявкнуть, что угробиться втроем гораздо грустнее, чем сломать руку. Луи сжимает его колено на каждой кочке и ухабе и молчит.  
— Лу, — зовет Лиам, и Луи послушно поворачивается. Лиам поправляет пакет со льдом на его руке, и Луи жмурится. Ему дали обезболивающее еще на катке, но, судя по всему, действует оно медленно. — Ты как?  
— Больно.  
— Я знаю, — с тоской отвечает Лиам, обнимая его за плечо. — Потерпи.  
— Я терплю, — огрызается Луи. — Мне все равно больно.  
Лиам молча целует его в висок.

Лиама не пускают с ним на рентген и в процедурную, пока накладывают гипс, он вынужден сидеть в приемом покое и ждать, пока Луи не выдают ему на руки, с гипсом и под сильным обезболивающим. Ему уже успевает оборвать телефон Гарри. Найл и Зейн тоже звонят, но их, в отличие от Гарри, отпугивает его раздраженное «Сказал же, будут новости — позвоню!». 

В больнице приходится проторчать до полуночи. Медсестра смотрит на Лиама оценивающе, когда он обнимает Луи за плечо и усаживает, но быстро нацепляет маску усталого дружелюбия.  
— Вот рецепт на обезболивающее, по таблетке два раза в день, если будут сильные боли — можно еще одну. Через неделю болеть уже будет не так, и лучше от обезболивания отказаться. Гипс не мочить.  
Лиам механически кивает. Луи уставший и раздраженный, еще чуть-чуть — и сорвется, и лучше бы увести его до того, как это случится.  
— Хочешь кофе? Гарри нас заберет через десять минут.  
Луи кивает. Он не жалуется, не возмущается и не звонит Гарри наорать за глупую идею с катком, это настораживает Лиама. Он возится с автоматом, вручая Луи стаканчик с кофе, и спрашивает:  
— Лу, что-то не так?  
— Я ее попросил тебя позвать, а она мне — не близкий родственник. Я говорю: это мой парень, он мой экстренный контакт, позовите. Она даже не сказала, что так не положено или нельзя, Ли. Она просто отказалась.  
Обычно он яростно возмущается, а сейчас рассказывает монотонно — видимо, анальгетик ему дали отличный.  
— Надоело это все. Попрошу Зейна нарисовать мне на гипсе: «Я люблю Лиама», пусть все утрутся.  
Лиам фыркает и обнимает его осторожно.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Лу.

***

Они давно думают о том, чтобы купить машину, но все время отказываются от этой идеи. Денег, если ужаться, наскрести можно; конечно, на старый драндулет, но все-таки. А у Луи открывается недюжинный талант к расписыванию бюджета, после того, как Лиам сваливается на больничный с травмой, а ему приходится сидеть на каникулах на голом окладе, готовясь к сдаче экзамена на повышение.  
Они даже считали, им хватило бы, но Лиам не хочет иррационально. Ему достаточно поездок на служебной машине, чтобы в свободное время полюбить метро и пешие прогулки.

— А бензин, — Лиам загибает пальцы, — а ремонт? Она же развалится через месяц!  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
— Да и куда ездить на ней? Домой? Так поездом быстрее и удобнее. А до работы ты в пробках дольше простоишь.

Он очень не хочет, чтобы Луи садился за руль. У него самого нет водительских прав. Он видит слишком часто, что случается с жертвами аварий, и, хоть Луи водит довольно аккуратно, он все равно боится.  
Но иногда об отсутствии у них машины он жалеет.

— Не урони, — шипит Луи, и Лиам пошире расставляет ноги, чтоб не упасть при рывке вагона. Накануне Луи, узнав, что Лиам выходной, потребовал: «Помоги мне», и Лиам, не думая, согласился.  
Теперь в левой руке у него пакет с яблоками всех видов — обычные маленькие (чтобы вытаскивать их зубами из воды), карамелизованные (Гарри был в восторге, когда Луи заставил его их готовить) и еще какие-то. И пакет с тыквой (чистить ее дома Луи отказался, сказав, что это нарушит образовательный процесс). И еще куча пакетов с чем-то нужным.  
— Лу, а нельзя было все это купить у школы?  
— Ты умный такой, Лиам, а я думал, только сильный, — Луи фыркает, подняв глаза от учебного плана. — У нас там один задрипанный магазин, и из него все уже вымели. А машины у нас, я напомню, нет. Зато, по счастливой случайности, у меня есть ты. А я не хочу портить детям праздник.  
— Только не води их больше ко мне в часть, — просит Лиам. У него чешется нос, но освободить руки нереально. — Почеши мне нос.  
Луи, не отрываясь от конспекта, протягивает руку и скребет его где-то в районе щеки. Лиам поворачивает голову и подставляет под его пальцы нос. Мужчина, сидящий перед ними, смотрит на них с плохо скрываемым ужасом на лице, и хорошо, что Луи этого не видит, а то мужчина имел бы все шансы посмотреть что-нибудь более шокирующее.

От метро до школы идти минут пятнадцать, и Лиам отказывается ехать на автобусе — сумки не такие тяжелые, просто их много. Им редко удается вот так спокойно проводить друг друга до работы, обычно у них смены не совпадают — Лиам берет много ночных дежурств. Луи это периодически бесит, но они планируют перебраться в квартиру получше и побольше, чтобы в нее помещался не только диван, стол и два кресла, поэтому им важен каждый фунт.

Луи неожиданно тормозит, не доходя квартала, и пытается забрать у Лиама сумки.  
— Спасибо, я сам дальше. Вечером увидимся.  
Лиам недоуменно отводит руки с пакетами.  
— Ты же не донесешь, Лу. Пойдем, я тебя провожу до кабинета. До школы хотя бы.  
— Не надо. Я сам.  
— Лу.  
Луи закусывает губу и тянется за пакетами упрямо.  
— Давай сюда, я справлюсь.  
— Зачем ты тогда вообще помочь просил?  
Тут Луи на удивление не находит что ответить и щурится зло.  
— Лиам, я опоздаю.  
— Так пойдем!  
— Просто отдай мне чертовы пакеты!  
— Да в чем проблема-то?! Я уже здесь, до школы два шага, детей еще нет, я занесу вещи и уйду!  
— Да в том, что вся школа будет говорить о моей ориентации уже через полчаса! А родители моих детей — через день! Знаешь, скольких у меня из класса заберут? Думаешь, через год забудут? Думаешь, если уйти в другую школу, при проверке рекомендаций это не всплывет?  
— Я думал, что если уж в пожарной части мужики нормально реагируют…  
— А ты не думай! Тут все считают, что учитель-гей спит и видит, как совратить их детей.  
— Мой коллега отдал ребенка в твой класс, зная, что ты гей, — тихо говорит Лиам. — Что я гей. Ты каждый раз бесишься, когда на нас кто-то смотрит косо, ты устраиваешь скандалы регистраторам в больницах, ты на футболе меня целовал, когда кто-то что-то крикнул, и неизвестно, нам или игрокам. А я даже не могу помочь тебе донести сумки до школы.  
— Лиам, — Луи опускает руки, сжимая кулаки, трясет головой, собираясь с мыслями, но Лиам перебивает:  
— А если бы Гарри их принес? Все было бы иначе? Это только мне нельзя с тобой появляться?  
— Лиам…  
— Держи, — Лиам сам впихивает ему сумки так, что Луи даже свои пакеты перехватить не успевает поудобнее.  
— Лиам! — кричит ему в спину Луи, но Лиам не останавливается и не оборачивается, шагая в сторону метро.

Они редко ссорятся всерьез. Кричат друг на друга, дерутся в шутку, дуются по полдня из-за того, что кто-то (Лиам) не купил молоко или поставил в холодильник пустую коробку (Луи), но вот так, чтобы Лиам разворачивался и уходил, не давая ему даже слова сказать — это очень, очень большая редкость. Такая же, как Луи, хлопающий дверью и возвращающийся к Найлу на диван. В этот раз Лиам даже не говорит, что Луи держит его за идиота, это и так очевидно. Он вообще ничего не говорит, потому что Луи опоздает, и если он уж так боится, что на работе узнают про Лиама, скандал в квартале от школы ему точно ни к чему.

Они никогда не планировали камин-аутов. Разумеется, знают друзья, знают, потом уже, и родители — Лиам до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает, как пристально его оценивала женская половина семьи Томлинсонов. Хотя Луи говорил, что Рут и Никола устроили ему такой допрос, на какой восьмилетние близняшки в принципе не способны.  
Потом узнали на работе у Лиама, и никакой трагедии из этого никто не делал — Луи только плечами пожал, когда Лиам сообщил, что сказал мужикам в части, и теперь, если что, Луи сразу позвонят. И даже сходил на рождественскую вечеринку с Лиамом, хотя вот это уже потребовало больше смелости: одно дело просто знать, а другое — увидеть собственными глазами.

Никогда не было в этом никакой проблемы, они даже не задумываются, целуясь на улице или держась за руки, и Луи всегда бесится при каких-либо намеках на гомофобию со стороны окружающих.  
Поэтому сейчас Лиам чувствует себя так, будто на полном ходу врезался в бетонную стену. 

Он проходит мимо метро, машинально направляясь в сторону центра, и понимает это только через пятнадцать минут. Подумав, он достает из кармана телефон.  
— Хазза, пошли выпьем?  
— Доброе утро, Лиам, — медленно отвечает Гарри. На заднем плане что-то бормочет телевизор или радио, хотя программа Ника уже закончилась. — Может, ты не в курсе, но сейчас восемь утра. У тебя все нормально?  
— Не знаю, — честно признается Лиам, и Гарри хмыкает.  
— Приезжай ко мне. Я блинов испеку.  
Лиам идет к ним пешком, но даже полтора часа прогулки не выветривают из его головы сумбур.  
— Ты прямо как знал, что я выходной, — Гарри в фартуке и трусах, с очередной тряпкой на голове, и Лиам выдыхает в его голое плечо, когда они обнимаются.  
— Ник на работе?  
— Ага. Раздевайся, проходи, у меня из выпивки только виски, Найл забыл, но ты уверен, что прямо с утра хочешь пить?  
— Сделай чай, — просит Лиам, падая на диван. У Гарри с Ником всегда почище, да и квартира побольше, чем у Луи с Лиамом. Это неудивительно. Формально это квартира Ника, Хазза бомжевал по знакомым до того, как они съехались, но совместными усилиями им удалось привести ее в божеский вид.  
— Не смей таскать блины из-под руки, пока не готовы, — предупреждает Гарри, выставляя на стол чашку чая, молоко и сахарозаменитель. Лиам морщится — он терпеть не может сахзам, но в случае с Гарри и нормальное молоко — успех, могло бы быть и соевое.  
— Я вообще двигаться не собираюсь, — бурчит он, заворачиваясь в плед. Гарри хмыкает, но чай ему приносит поближе.  
— Что Луи натворил?  
Лиам пожимает плечами, размешивая в чае таблетки сахзама. Он никак не может высчитать, сколько надо кидать, поэтому чай обычно получается более сладким, чем он любит.  
— У него в школе Хэллоуин.  
— Ага.  
— Он переживает, что в школе узнают обо мне.  
— Что? — Гарри откладывает лопаточку и поворачивается к Лиаму, сняв со сковородки очередной блин.  
— Не дал донести сумки, выгнал меня, сказал, что это убьет его карьеру.  
— Я думал, Лу не парится по этому поводу, — озадаченно хмыкает Гарри.  
— Я тоже думал. — Лиам отставляет чай, едва попробовав — слишком несладкий, — и кутается в плед.  
— Ты наверняка просто неправильно его понял.  
— Да, я же тупой, — язвительно кивает Лиам. — Не пойму, даже если сказать впрямую.  
— Ли, — Гарри выключает плиту и садится рядом, но Лиам не останавливается:  
— Если его не пускают ко мне в больнице, он каждый раз устраивает скандал. Если кто-то криво на нас смотрит, он бросается меня целовать. На рождественской вечеринке на работе он меня дальше, чем на два шага, от себя не отпускал. А тут просто я тупой и что-то не так понял. Зачем вообще было просить?

Гарри выглядит растерянным и явно не знает ответа, поэтому просто обнимает Лиама, утыкаясь ему в шею лбом. Гарри изначально был другом Луи, но с Лиамом они тоже сошлись, сдружились за те недели, что вместе ждали Луи с работы, ходили по магазинам или черкали объявления о найме сотрудников в газетах, которые Лиам приносил с работы и доставал из почтового ящика. Поэтому Лиам идет к нему не раздумывая — Гарри не будет безраздельно на стороне Луи. Он выслушает обоих и примет свое решение. Они до сих пор не могут понять, в какой конкретно момент их Гарри вырос.  
— Может, — тянет Гарри, и от его привычного неторопливого акцента Лиам выдыхает наконец, — тебе правда выпить?

Луи звонит вечером, когда за окном уже темно, а Лиам допивает третий цветной коктейль, который, не слушая, намешал ему вернувшийся Гримшоу.  
— О, у нас Лиам со страдающим лицом, нет, не говори мне, я даже не хочу знать, что этот засранец сделал, Хазза, тащи стаканы!  
Коктейли он мешает такие же несуразные, как и его наряды, но Лиаму нравится — они в меру крепкие, чтобы по телу разливались тепло и приятная расслабленность, и достаточно разноцветные, чтобы он мог уже похихикать над своим поведением. Впрочем, когда он поднимает со стола свой вибрирующий сотовый, улыбаться он перестает и, подумав, кладет его обратно.  
— Лу? — полуутвердительно спрашивает Гарри, и Лиам дергает плечом. — Ли, ответь.  
— Не хочу, — Лиам достаточно пьян для этого. — Не хочу с ним разговаривать. Можно я у вас останусь?  
— Ли, — Гарри сует ему в руку телефон. На дисплее видно, что сообщений за день от Луи не было. — Ответь. Или я ему скажу, что ты тут прячешься.

Лиам ждет, что Луи сбросит звонок, но тот терпелив, и приходится нажать на «ответить».

— Где ты?  
Лиам проглатывает «Какая тебе разница?», просящееся на язык от обиды и алкоголя. Голос у Луи непривычно тихий и ровный, напрочь лишенный всех привычных эмоций.  
— В гостях.  
— Я звонил Зейну.  
«Зейн работает с тобой вместе», — думает Лиам, но не говорит этого. Гарри сидит рядом и пристально наблюдает за ним.  
— Я пришел домой, а тебя нет, — тихо говорит Луи. Лиам встает и уходит в прихожую, прислоняется лбом к зеркалу.  
— Я у Гарри.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, — торопливо отвечает Луи. Лиам никак не может понять, что за этим его тоном скрывается. Но он позвонил первым. — Ты… домой придешь? Или останешься у них?  
Лиам знает, что может остаться. Не в первый раз — он уже ночевал на диване Ника, когда Луи был у родителей или в поездке со своей малышней. И Ник с Гарри не будут против — Ник явно предпочитает Лиама Луи, а Гарри любит их обоих, и Лиам знает, что ему всегда рады в этом доме.  
— Лиам, — зовет Луи, и он вздрагивает. — Ты… ладно.  
— Нет, — перебивает Лиам. — Я приду. Попозже.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, умывшись, Ник оглядывает его и протягивает руку к Гарри:  
— Не помирились. Давай пятерку.  
Гарри, состроив недовольную гримасу, выуживает пять фунтов откуда-то из дивана — одеться он так и не удосужился.  
— Вы на меня спорили? Не стыдно, Гримми? Взрослый человек.  
— Нисколько, — довольно отвечает Ник, притягивая Гарри к себе, — и не на тебя, на ваши с Томлинсоном коммуникативные способности. Но так как они у тебя рудиментарные, а у него — гипертрофированные и неупорядоченные, я сделал вывод, что один телефонный звонок — и я все еще не хочу знать, в чем он провинился! — ничего не изменит.  
— Он нас оскорбил, да? — Лиам смотрит на Гарри, и тот смеется, пытаясь спрятаться за спину Ника. — Опять я тупой?  
— Ты хороший, — возражает Гарри. — Лиам, ты самый лучший. Но я проспорил из-за тебя пятерку. 

Лиам возвращается поздно и смотрит на окна. Верхний свет выключен, горит только лампа, и это может значить что угодно. Он открывает дверь своим ключом, не зная, чего ожидать. Луи лежит на диване лицом к стенке, спит, похоже, не раздевшись с работы. С кухни пахнет едой, разогретой давно и уже почти остывшей — готовить Луи не умеет клинически, совершенно, его максимум — поджарить яичницу. Не считая того случая, когда он под руководством Гарри готовил фаршированную куриную грудку на их годовщину, выгнав Лиама из дома. Но сейчас пахнет горячими бутербродами, и наверняка на столе стоит недопитый чай — чашки с остатками сока, чая и молока, брошенные в разных местах дома, плодятся так, что Лиаму кажется, размножаются сами собой — не было у них такого количества посуды.

Они когда-то давно в шутку обещали друг другу не ложиться спать в ссоре — как во всех романтических комедиях и стереотипных романах. Луи работает в преимущественно женском коллективе, и у него четыре младших сестры, он знает об этом многое. Они потом ни разу не вспоминают об этом сознательно, но сейчас Лиам садится на пол рядом с диваном и думает, что ему делать.

Хоть голова и проветрилась за дорогу домой, он не знает, и просто сидит так, глядя в темный угол и слушая, как Луи сопит — никак не долечит насморк, балда.

По всему выходит, что просчитать все возможные реакции Луи не удастся, как и угадать, что именно скажет ему Луи. Что Лиам слишком близко принимает все к сердцу? Что ему приходится объяснять очевидные вещи? Что двойные стандарты существуют, и Луи умело ими пользуется?  
Луи, как услышав, начинает ворочаться и зовет неуверенно:  
— Лиам?

Лиам молчит. От такого тона, от этой уязвимости в его голосе что-то сжимается. Они вместе давно, очень давно, и Лиам чуть ли не лучше всех знает, что Луи не всегда громкий и заполняет собой все пространство, что он бывает и тихим, и нежным, и ласковым, и задумчивым, но вот этот тон, эту неуверенность Лиам ненавидит, потому что это как память обо всех тех, из-за кого у Луи выработалось защитное поведение. То, из-за которого Лиам долго не воспринимал его всерьез. То, из-за которого они чуть не разошлись, не начав толком встречаться. Знать, что в этом виноват он — хотя еще утром он считал, что виноват в этой ситуации только сам Луи — еще хуже.

Луи вздыхает и переворачивается, раскидываясь на весь диван и задевая макушку Лиама рукой. Он садится резко, не то кашляя, не то вскрикивая, и Лиам поднимает голову. Луи щурится близоруко —снял линзы, или они подсохли за время сна — и трет глаза.  
— Я не хотел тебя пугать. Извини.  
Луи кивает машинально, обхватывает колени руками и смотрит на Лиама, ожидая, наверное, продолжения, но Лиам молчит. Тогда Томлинсон ложится обратно так, что голова свешивается с дивана, и он может видеть Лиама.  
Мяч на его стороне, и скажи Лиам, чтоб Луи раздевался и ложился спать — или не спать вовсе — он кивнет и послушается. Раз он даже не заговаривает первым, значит, успел себе придумать вещи гораздо худшие, чем то, что может сказать ему Лиам. 

Лиам вздыхает и поднимает руку погладить его по щеке. Луи выдыхает так, словно из него весь воздух выпустили, и прижимается к его ладони, а потом тянется обнять за шею крепко.  
— Прости, — говорит он тихо, но уверенно. — Я должен был сказать тебе раньше. Предупредить. Не знаю. Я хочу всего сразу.  
— Я знаю, — улыбается Лиам, и Луи кивает.  
— Я хочу, чтобы все знали про тебя у меня на работе. Чтобы ты на выпускной моих малявок пришел. Чтобы ты мог мне помочь с пакетами или встретить с работы, или принести мне ланч, когда я сижу там весь день. Но я не хочу, чтобы все шушукались за спиной, и не хочу слететь с хорошего места. И я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Двойные стандарты, Лу, — Лиам поворачивает голову и целует его в висок. Руки на его шее ослабевают, но он мотает головой. — Это просто было… как будто не ты.  
— Прости меня, — повторяет Луи, серьезно и тихо.

Им есть что обсудить, и Лиаму есть что сказать, и наверняка они еще поругаются на эту тему — привычно, с криками и моментальным примирением, — но сейчас Лиам просто кивает. Сейчас это именно тот необходимый минимум, чтобы выдохнуть и лечь спать — вместе.

***

Гарри слоняется по дому бездумно, и Лиама уже укачивает. С кухни пахнет готовящимся ужином, мусор выброшен, пол вымыт и даже занавеска крутится в машинке (карниз Лиам потом повесит; то, что Гарри не убился, уже неплохо). 

Ник, видите ли, уехал в Лондон. Гарри, видите ли, скучно. 

У Гарри есть ключ от их квартиры, им и в голову не пришло забрать его, когда он съезжал. Поэтому Лиам после ночного дежурства просыпается от запаха омлета, и все бы неплохо, если бы Гарри имел привычку предупреждать о своих визитах.

Гарри в модусе уныния — всегда не слишком хорошо для чужой нервной системы. Это Лиам давно понял, когда Гарри к ним вселился в первый раз. Потом выяснилось, что у этого оболтуса есть еще другие модусы, куда более приятные для восприятия, но на тот момент Лиам пытался привыкнуть не только к тому, что они с Лу живут вместе, но и к тому, что в углу их дивана могут обнаружиться семьдесят килограммов кудрявого подросткового сплина, которым Лу уделяет времени не меньше, чем Лиаму, а то и больше.  
— Обними меня, — просил Гарри, и Луи послушно падал рядом, затаскивая его к себе на колени.  
— Поцелуй меня, — просил Лиам, и Луи смеялся, отталкивая его и зажимая ему рот рукой в темноте:  
— Ты чего, тут Гарри.  
— Я не планировал заводить ребенка так рано, — шепотом возмущался Лиам.

Но он быстро привык тогда к тому, что Стайлз пересчитывает конечностями их немногочисленную мебель, к тому, что он хорошо готовит, и к тому, что временами он оккупирует Луи, как кошка-переросток. Через месяц Гарри так же лез и к Лиаму, начав со смачного поцелуя в щеку, когда Лиам нашел ему работу. 

Когда он знакомил их с Ником, тот театральным шепотом спросил, есть ли у Гарри еще родители, или ему угрожают только эти.

— Хаз, чего ты слоняешься, иди сюда.  
— Может, мне окна вымыть? У вас потрясающе грязные окна.  
— Нет! Гарри, ты чудом дожил до девятнадцати, никаких окон, шестой этаж. Отойди от них нахрен. Иди сюда, я тебя привяжу.  
— Фантазии свои оставь для мужа, — фыркает Гарри, но садится рядом, привычно укладываясь головой Лиаму на плечо. — Ли, его не будет целый месяц.  
— Да, жена моряка из тебя бы не вышла, Хазза, — вздыхает Лиам. — Будешь у нас месяц обитать? Тащи спальный мешок обратно тогда.  
— Я с тобой лучше посплю, пока Лу нет, — Гарри трется о его плечо, улыбаясь. Лиам возмущенно толкает его.  
— Даже не мечтай! Ты лягаешься!  
В самые холодные месяцы, когда их старый масляный обогреватель, привезенный мамой Луи, не справлялся даже с небольшим объемом их квартиры, они спали все вместе, на диване, для тепла, и Лиам помнит, о чем говорит.  
— А когда Луи вернется?  
— Не знаю, — неохотно отвечает Лиам. — Сказал, как пойдет.

Он на самом деле так сказал, и даже извинялся. У Лиама накопились отгулы, они хотели съездить к родителям, но Луи отправили на конференцию, и все планы пошли прахом. Именно поэтому Лиам и не выставляет скучающего Гарри из квартиры — ему одному тоже скучно. И можно было бы позвонить на работу и перенести отгулы, но Луи взял с него честное слово, что он этого не сделает и будет нормально отдыхать.

Гарри вздыхает и кивает понятливо:  
— Ты, значит, тоже жена моряка.

Лиам только плечами пожимает. Луи уезжает редко, надолго — еще реже, за последний год он на неделю ездил к родителям и вот сейчас — в командировку. Лиам, сутки через двое отсутствующий дома, не считает себя вправе что-то ему предъявлять. Он просто очень привык, что Луи дома, когда он приходит, или встречает его с ночного дежурства утром по дороге на работу, хоть потом и приходится трусцой бежать до метро, а все, что он успевает — поздороваться, поцеловать и сунуть в руку стаканчик с чаем. Или сидит вечером, согнувшись над ноутбуком с учебным планом, одной рукой закидывая в рот чипсы. Или пишет, что он у Гарри и пусть Лиам заберет его из плена рассказов о достоинствах Гримшоу.

Без него очень пусто, и даже Гарри, старательно создающий хаос и шурующий по хозяйству, не заглушает этой тишины.

— Сыграем в ФИФА? — предлагает Лиам, но Гарри морщится и крутит головой. — Можем позаплетать друг другу косы и поговорить о мальчиках?  
Гарри фыркает и трется о его плечо.  
— Ли, так и должно быть, что без него так… не так? 

Гарри иногда такой честный, что Лиам замирает от этой искренности, от доверия, от по-детски прямых, пугающих наивностью вопросов. Ему же уже девятнадцать, но ему и всего девятнадцать, и Лиам теряется, не зная, что ответить порой.

— Знаешь, Хаз, возможно, да.

Гарри кивает, будто услышал исчерпывающий ответ, и затихает так, переписываясь с Ником в мессенджере.

Лиам просыпается ночью от глухого стука и тихого шипения и садится рывком, включая светильник. Гарри не просыпается, только натягивает одеяло на голову, а Луи щурится, прыгая на одной ноге.  
— Знаешь, зачем нужны пальцы на ногах, Ли? Чтобы знать, что мебель в доме стоит на своем месте.  
— Хаз прибирался, — растерянно отвечает Лиам. — Привет, Лу.  
— Привет, — Луи скидывает куртку и снимает свитер, не развязывая стряхивает кеды и забирается на кровать поверх одеяла, целуя Лиама. — Привет.  
Лиам прижимает его к себе, и Луи послушно обмякает, прижимаясь холодной щекой к виску, успокаивающе запуская в волосы ледяные пальцы.  
— Сказал бы, я бы встретил.  
— Дай разденусь, погоди, — Луи целует его еще раз, пытаясь выкрутиться из объятий. Лиам не отпускает, и Луи приходится ткнуть его в бок, чтобы встать и снять джинсы и носки.  
— У нас Хазза, — кивает Лиам на свернутое коконом одеяло.  
— Да я уж понял, — Луи влезает к нему под бок и мстительно прижимает холодные ступни к его лодыжкам. — А по какому поводу? Ты скучал без меня?  
— Я скучал, — Лиам не верит, что не спит, и стискивает Луи покрепче. Тот, впрочем, не возмущается, укладываясь головой у него на груди. Им не впервой спать в стесненных условиях. — Но у Хаззы уехал Ник.  
— Вселенская скорбь?  
— Он тоже скучает, Лу.  
Луи не комментирует, мимоходом прижимаясь губами к ключице Лиама.  
— Устал как собака, — жалуется он. — Подъем в шесть утра каждый день — и до вечера. Лекции, доклады, скука, но день уходит, в туалет сходить некогда. А я без тебя спать не могу. Вообще мрак.  
— Спи, — выдыхает Лиам, сжимая руки. У Луи всегда свой способ сказать, что он скучает, не говоря это впрямую. Он привык не расписываться в слабости, но Лиам давно умеет отличать то, что Луи говорит, от того, что он хочет сказать.

Луи засыпает моментально, как только чуть согревается, и Лиам, машинально поглаживая его по спине, думает, что, может, не совсем правильно ответил Гарри. Может, так и не должно быть, что друг без друга они не могут нормально спать и отдыхать, что приходится насильно занимать себя любой чепухой, чтобы не повернуться сказать что-нибудь по привычке.

Но, по крайней мере, когда он рядом — все правильно.


End file.
